Nexo Knights - Absolution AU
by Eris Raslad
Summary: Jestro and The Book Of Monsters have been cast out of the kingdom once more, doomed to the outskirts and the elements while the Knights are unsure how to act in response to this newfound peace. After a while Jestro begins to have second thoughts about his choices when the blackouts begin and the book starts acting on his own.
1. Episode 1 - Banished Scene 1

Jestro

I ground my teeth together in bitter anger, or maybe I was so inclined to grind them was because it was so bone-chillingly cold outside that every muscle and joint in my body were practically seizing from all of my involuntary shivering in desperation to return heat to my freezing body.

"Th-th-this is all your fault, y-ya know...!" I complained in a feeble stammer, hugging myself tightly to try and retain whatever warmth I may still have had. "I-if ya hadn't have done...whatever you did to me, we wouldn't be here right now!"

I could practically feel the Book Of Monsters rolling it's leathery eyes at me. "Ah quit your gripin'." He growled. "I did what was gonna be better for you in the long run."

I pouted, frustrated. "W-well they cast us out again." I said pointedly. "We lost...and we always lose."

"Awww cheer up, lots of villains are losers at first. That only makes revenge that more sweet when you finally take it."

I huffed in irritation, coiling my arms even tighter around myself. "Well I was trying to tell you, I didn't want to destroy them, I didn't want revenge, but you did something to me, and then we got blasted!"

The Book grumbled angrily, scoffing shortly after. "Will you shut up about it already? Jeez you're getting on my nerves."

I had to really restrain myself so I didn't just punch him right in the face. I knew he was just trying to help but the way he said things definitely irked me some time or another.

"You know I don't even remember half of that whole thing." I continued. "What happened? I know that you were talking about destroying the kingdom and well of course when we got blown up...but what happened in between?"

He huffed and rolled his eyes again. "Gee I dunno, we tried to destroy the kingdom blah blah and I think we're banished now."

"Banished!?" My eyes widened in shock. "I mean we should have been before probably b-but when did that happen? How do you know for sure?"

He sighed dramatically. "I sent out a scout in disguise to see what was what."

And now I was in my right mind for some scolding. "You sent out a monster and didn't consult me first? How'd you do that? I thought you needed the staff?"

"Eh, the more books you feed me the more powerful I get."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And did you know this would happen?"

"Yeah pal, that's how it works."

I walked in silence beside the bookkeeper that toted him, and after what seemed like forever he finally spoke again.

"Ya know if you're so cold why don't ya summon someone to keep you warm?" I could practically feel him grin. "I know Lavaria has a thing for ya~"

"I-I don't really wanna talk about this right now." I stuttered, shrugging my shoulders a little and retightening my arms around myself.

"Aw cmon now, you know she'll do whatever ya want to~"

"You're disgustin'!" I retorted, appalled by his lewd insinuations. Granted he was probably right, but sometimes things are better left unsaid.

"Bein' disgusting is part of the baddie act, jester, one of these days you'll get it all figured out."


	2. Episode 1 - Banished Scene 2

Clay

 _"Hey you know...I'm kinda surprised you're even sittin' with me."_

 _Jestro was beside me at the lunch table, we were on break from classes and well he seemed kinda lonely._

 _He was kinda pale and dressed a little oddly, with red lipstick and a beanie that kinda looked like those sock things old guys wore to sleep in old cartoons._

 _"Why is that a surprise?" I asked, eating a bite of whatever was on my plate. I wasn't paying attention to that, my focus was on Jestro._

 _"Well because I'm uh..." He laughed and shrugged. "I'm the kinda guy who gets picked on by guys like you...either that or I ruin your reputation by hanging out with you."_

 _"Well my reputation isn't something I strive to keep positive, and I'm not like those guys." I smiled. "I'm here for you, if you need anything."_

 _He hummed in a slightly off key tone and grimaced. "Funny thing is I don't need your help. I can tell em myself where to shove it." He turned to me with golden eyes and a crooked smile, and suddenly I felt sick._

 _"Just need a little motivation is all."_

 _A stumpy little monster stepped out from behind him carrying the monstrous book with his hideous leather bound face and I went for my sword to find it wasn't there._

 _Parts of me wanted to run, others wanted me to reason with him, but I was frozen in place now and I couldn't even speak, not even a whisper as more monsters appeared and began to reign destruction down upon the other students in the cafe, who didn't even seem to see it all happening._

 _Then the whole building began to shake, plates and food and pictures falling and yet still I was the only one to notice._

 _"Clay?"_

 _"Clay!"_

 _That sounded like Macy. Was she in danger? I couldn't tell, she sounded scared but I couldn't see anything besides the evil Jester and that horrid book and all his fiery minions._

"CLAY!"

My face started to burn and suddenly things went dark, only to become painfully bright again when my eyes opened and I stared up with a mortified grunt into Macy's concerned face.

"Sorry, shaking you wasn't working so I smacked you."

I sat up slowly, frowning and rubbing my cheek.

"When you were late to morning drills I knew something was wrong." She added softly. "What were you even dreaming about?"

I sighed, glancing down at my lap. "It was Jestro. We were back in class and..."

She sat on my beds edge and rubbed my back, though she looked stern. "Listen, I know we used to be tight, but you can't...you can't save him now."

I grit my teeth together. "You're wrong. Anyone can be redeemed." I looked back up to her. "It just takes some time."

"Clay-"

"No!" I retorted a little louder than I had anticipated. "I am bound to the code, and I will not give up on someone if I believe they can still be saved." I paused. "And disregarding the code, what kind of friend would I be if I just gave up on him?"

I'm sure there was more she wanted to say to me.

I remembered those awful words and they rang through my head almost every day since the incident.

 _"You thought we were friends? You thought wrong..."_

She undoubtedly lost her faith in him, but I didn't, and she knew it, and knew better than to try and change my way of thinking.

"I'm sorry I was late for drills, I'll dress and be there in ten."


	3. Episode 1 - Banished Scene 3

Jestro

I decided we stop for the day. Take some time to rest. I mean it wasn't like we had anything else to do. Plus we'd been up all night plotting and throwing out idea after idea for how to get back at the kingdom for something I didn't even remember, and I was frankly sick of bothering myself with the notion.

"Why ya slackin' jester? After all our planning and we're not gonna act?"

I grumbled angrily. "We've been goin' nonstop for days, I'm gonna sleep."

"You're an evil mastermind! You don't have time to sleep!"

"Oh yeah I do, and you're gonna let me or else..."

But of course he kept mouthing off. I didn't have a threat that would scare him into shutting up, but I knew if I ignored him long enough he'd finally give up the chase, at least for a little while.

Anyway I really did need some sleep, it felt like it'd been months since I had and that was probably not too far from truth.

"Fine, be lazy!" He finally muttered under his breath. "But don't come cryin' to me when you have ideas you wanna toss out there."

"Whatever." I mumbled in response, curling up on my side and trying to make myself delve into slumber despite the still bear freezing temperature. Maybe I could summon Lavaria...maybe...

Maybe later, I was too mad for physical contact in that moment.

I was out like a light in minutes, not even knowing I was falling.


	4. Episode 1 - Banished Scene 4

Jestro

I hadn't had a normal nights sleep since the poison. All that was ever on my mind was the monsters and mayhem, though lately the dreams were becoming increasingly disturbing, and though upon waking I didn't actively recall the nightmares, they would haunt me physically, my body remembering for me.

Now the occasional twitch of my eye or muscle cramp wouldn't be so bad but what I would feel was more blatant dread and heartache, things characteristic of losing a loved one.

I'd already lost everyone when is accepted my role as a villain, but even so I've never felt this to such a degree, only in the days before my poisoning could I boast such deep feelings.

So why now? What was triggering these emotions? Not the nightmares, those have been rampant since that day, perhaps the nightmares were in response to the emotions and I was only now starting to feel its effects.

Maybe the poison was fading..

In either case I hated the situation I was in.

I woke frozen, figuratively and literally, eyes squeezed shut as if it would block out my heartache, but of course it wasn't working and I laid trembling in my fears and senses of abandonment.

"Jestro dear~" A soft and sensual purr sounded as a warm presence lifted me from the cold hard ground. "Wake up now honey, you're shouting."

Was I? I couldn't really hear anything aside from her voice, but the shock of her claim was enough to startle me conscious and I stared at her wide eyed and probably looking pretty stupid.

She chuckled charmingly, making me blush. "Good morning~"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "W-who let you out?" I asked.

"I did, genius!" The book shouted from behind me. "And you're lucky I didn't bite you because you were getting on my nerves!"

There he went doing things without my permission again. I was the ringleader of this circus and I called the shots, though I was too distracted by Lavaria's coddling to act on my anger.

"Just ignore him honey~" She whispered in her husky tone. "He'll cool off later, for now let me take good care of you~"

I briefly bit my lip to prevent the escape of a loopy and flustered giggle, nodding in agreement. "Y-yeah okay~" I said back to her. "But only for a little while, we probably should get to work soon anyway..."

"Whatever you wish, master~"


End file.
